


SIN: 2

by TendouSatori



Series: Sinners... [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, this is a follow up to..... vanessa's last crack fic....... :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TendouSatori/pseuds/TendouSatori
Summary: Remember when HINTITTY AND KAGEVAGINA FAINTED?????????? THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SEQUEL OOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathVaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathVaries/gifts).



HINTITTY WOKE UP FROM THE GROUND HE ORIGINA T LY FANTED ON. kageyama did as well.

 

"OH MY  GO D ........ KAGEGINA...... WHERE AM U....." he scremed. Kags looked at him confusedly. "OH????"

 

"IM IN A HOSPIPAL BED" he scremed gain. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the old lady nearby in a bed shooshed. SHe was angry. Kagegina wasnt having it. "DONT YOU SHOOSH MY HUSBAND"  
  
"husb.....end?" hintitty said.

 

"YOURE HAVING A BABY" THE OLD LADY CONTINUED TO SCREM

 

"A BABY????" hintata looked to kags for reassurance. "a baby!!!!"

 

KAGEGINAS EUES BULGED FROM HIS FACE. they looked like they were gonnan fall from his fcace....... "OH MY GO D I IMPREGGIED YOU"

 

"I TOLD YOU THAT LAST WEEK"  
  
"HJOW DO YOU KNOW ITS BEEN A WEEK HINTTITY........" kagagine scremed. "BECAUSE THE BABY TOLD ME"  
  


at that moment hintitty saw a larg leg pop from his large stomach. "OH MY GOD IM GOING INTO LABOR"

 

kagegine screamed. "NURSE NURSE"

 

"shut up" the old lady cried. she held a vase to her chest. her vase was her child.

 

"KAGAGINE NO, ITS TOO LATE THE BABY IS MAKI8NG ITS WAYDOWN TOWN"

 

"WALKING FVAST" KAGEGINA CONTINUED, THEIR DUET COMING TOGETHER LIKE PEAS IN A POD

 

"FACES PAST AND IM  HO ME BOUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" HINTITTY SCREMED AS THE BABBY SQUEEZED ITS WAY OUT FROM HIS ASSHOLE

 

"AAAAHHHH" the nurse screamed as she burst  into  the dorobay. "HE HAD HIS BABY NURSE" kagegina screamed.

 

everyone was ascreming.

 

in the window, hinatas family smashed in lik ethe hulk or something. I Havent seen that movie in all of about 16 years ok

 

"HINTITTY WE HEARD YOU HAD A BBABY..."

 

out came a green monster stliding from his volleyball butthole

 

"OHHHH SHIIIIIIT" KUROO SAID AS HE DRAGGED KENMA, TANAKA, NISHINOPLE, AND THE REST OF THE ENTIRE HAIKYUU GANG INTO THE HOSTPITAL ROOM

 

"OH SHIIIIIIIIT" HE SAID AGAIN, SCREEMING. kenma asked him to shut the fuck up because i f not he wont be able to win his game of love live while competing agains tthe rest of everyone in the world including russia, japan, korea, china, king kong, africa, canada, alaska, usa, france, germany, italy, sweden, switzerland, chun li, cammy killer bee, gay

 

"MY BEST FRIEND..... AVHING A BABY......" NISHINIPPLETWIST AND TITTYNAKA SCREMED IN USNIVEON....

 

"screm" hintitty scremed,. his bab  was gon. "POOH  NO." WHO STOLE HIS BABY????  
  
outside, waluigi SCRETCHED TO THE LTOP OF HIS LUNGS AS HE CARRIES THE GREEN MONSTER BABY HINTITTY SHAT FROM HIS ASS OUT INTO THE ABYSS

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" HE SCREMED AS HE HELD THE BABY OVER HIS HEAD

 

the entirety of haikyuu stared out the window except for hintitty because he was hospitalized in bed watching waluigin steal the baby hintatas shiatted out like a volleyball come to life

 

what will he do????? what will happen when he shits out another baby for kags and hisemfl to take care of and nurture by feeding them a diet of volleybals and teching them how to swim with haruka and makoto and also how to ice skate like yuri and viktor.

 

tune in next time oon SIN.


End file.
